The Ultimate Survival TaD
by AgentRebecca
Summary: The characters from Penguins of Madagascar go on an around the world survival TaD. Fey AlwaysRemainMe comes with us to help out. We'll have lots of fun, dares, and even romance. Read to find out what happens. Nothing M rated. Pairings allowed.


A story like this has been told before.

A story of heroes and cowards.

A story of courage and torture.

A story of fear, friendship, pain, happiness, desperation and love.

These stories will be told. They have no end, no beginning.

They are nightmares, dreams. Tears have been cried, smiles have spread over faces.

Maybe these stories connect us, maybe they form something that we did not know before.

This story is going to be like them.

A story of truths and dares.

Skipper woke up to hear quiet talking and an odd buzzing sound, like a machine's motor. He himself was sitting in a comfy seat, a seatbelt tying him in. When he looked outside a little window, all he saw was clouds, clouds and clouds. Was this heaven?

"Would you like a drink, perhaps?" A stewardess' voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes, please," Skipper said non-chalantly and looked up.

He froze to see a familiar face grinning at him.

"Oh no… Fey!"

Apprehension crawled up his back like a slug and he started panicking inside. The short, dark girl shrugged. She was rather short, had olive skin and was wearing a green stewardess skirt with a white blouse. An emblem saying "AR AiR" was stitched on the skirt. Fey's eyes and hair was a dark brown, her hair cut into a messy pixie crop.

"It's a summer job, Skipper, calm down," she answered. "Now what do you want to drink?"

"A beer, please," Skipper said. "To calm my nerves."

"Sorry, but we don't serve alcoholic drinks anymore," Fey answered impatiently. "Not after Rico finished them all off."

"Rico?" Skipper sighed in relief. „He's here, too?"

"Yeah, and drunk, too," Fey rolled her eyes. "We had to inject some drug into him to quiet him down." She clicked with her tongue. "So, would Apple Juice sound good?"

"Sure," Skipper said and leaned back.

What movie was that playing on the screen? Oh, just some old rerun of Indiana Jones. Fey had disappeared; he couldn't see her anyway from behind the big blue seats. He just hoped that they would arrive soon. Wait…. arrive? What the heck was he doing in an airplane in the first place? Skipper quickly undid his seatbelt and stood up.

He gasped as he looked around the small airplane. Everyone, EVERYONE was here.

He could make out Private and the chimps, Becky and Stacy and Marlene, even Blowhole, his archenemy was sitting in a chair, enjoying a cool glass of lemonade. Skipper could make out singing from somewhere behind him; he guessed it was Rico. Yet… if Fey was here… that's just never a good sign.

A girl, also dressed in a stewardess outfit came back again with his apple juice, but she was not Fey.

The girl's blue eyes sparkled with delight as she met him. From his viewpoint she looked around 5' 6" tall. She had purple glasses on, and her shoulder length medium blonde hair was in a waterfall twist hairstyle. And her clean white skin made her look even happier.

Skipper stared at her, "Who are you and what did you do to Fey?" He reconsidered for a moment, and then added, "If it was something nasty, I don't really mind. Fey is totally scary."

"No," the girl smirked. "I'm Rebecca, but you can call me Bec."

"Eh, yeah," Skipper answered, unimpressed. "So, you're a stewardess here, too?" He took the glass from her tray and leaned back.

"Well, yes," Bec answered. "But I'm also your TaD host."

Skipper sputtered the apple juice over the seat in front of him. "Say, what?"

"Do you even know what a TaD is?"

"Yes. I just don't like them."

"Well, this one is rated T. So be ready. By the way, we start in Buffalo. But we have to stop by Hoboken to pick up a few more passengers, though. Oh, and Buck is driving the plane."

"As in Buck Rockgut? Buck?"

"Yup. He wanted to come. So we let him." Bec said shrugging.

"Wow. So when will we get to Hoboken?"

"I'll go see." Bec said walking out of sight.

"Pretty isn't she?"

Skipper jumped when he heard his second in command speak behind him.

"I suppose. Wait, you finally over Doris?"

"Yup. Got over her a month ago."

"Wow. Never thought that would happen." Skipper said before Bec came back.

"4 minutes. So I'd get ready for soon landing. We've already started the decent." Bec explained before sitting down in a seat in the front and buckling up.

Then Fey came up.

"Sorry about that. I had 5 other orders to take care of. Bec only had 2, so asked her if she could and she said yes."

"No big deal. She's very nice."

"Hello everyone, this is your captain speaking. We are nearly done our decent to Hoboken. Please buckle up and stay in your seats. Thank you."

"I'd better get to my seat." Fey said before going and sitting in a chair right next to Bec.

Once they loaded the animals from Hoboken, they started the final leg of the trip to Buffalo.

"I can't wait for this vaca!" Bec said.

"Neither can I! You ready to be proclaimed an official TaD host?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"I'm glad you decided to do a survival TaD. You never know where you'll end up next!"

"I know! And you never know if you'll get stranded on an island or not! I am so excited!"

"Hello everyone. It will be a few more minutes before we start the decent to Buffalo. So, Rebecca and Fey, you're up!"

"Hey all! Just so you remember, I'm Rebecca. But you can call me Bec. I am your TaD host. So, for this journey, Fey will be joining us. So, I think it's time to tell you the rules. First, this is a T rated only TaD. So nothing M rated. Next, we will be going around the world, and we will leave a place after two days. And if you don't do a dare, you have to stay behind until you do it. Then, you have to be REALLY mean. Stressing the really there. There isn't killing allowed, because I don't want something to happen to you and I get sued for it, because Alice allowed us to take you. Then, there will be singing and dancing. So if you have a problem with the song or dance moves that someone else is doing, leave until it's done. If you have a song that you have a problem with singing, change the lyrics. And I may start singing randomly. Now, OCs are allowed. I can't think of anything else. Fey?"

"I can't think of anything else either. And remember, I'm Fey."

Just as Fey said that, the plane tipped slightly making the two girls slide.

"BUCK!" they all yelled at the same time.

"Sorry about that. I had to dodge a Canada Goose." Buck said sticking his head out of the cockpit of a moment.

"I think we should sit down." Fey said, sighing.

"Rebecca, I'm going to need you up here." Buck called. "I keep telling you!

Call me Bec!"

"Fine. Bec, I need your help up here."

"Coming!" Bec called.

"Um, Fey, do you know why she's needed up there?" Skipper asked.

"Probably so he can go."

"Um, go?" Kowalski asked, poking his head around the seat.

"You know! Go!"

"Oh! That kind." The two of them said in unison.

Then Buck waddled past all the seats and to the bathroom.

"Hello everybody. We will be touching down in Buffalo in just a moment. So get ready." Bec said over the speakers.

And just as she had said, they touched down. And as soon as it stopped, Fey ran into the front.

"We'll be ready to leave the plane in one moment folks." Fey said over the speakers.

Then Buck came out of the bathroom.

"Where are the girls?"

"In the cockpit doing something." Marlene said.

"We're ready!" the girls called before pulling open the curtain and revealing themselves.

Bec was in a white polo shirt, dark blue jeans, the same purple glasses, a hat, a scarf (the fashion type of hat and scarf), and blue rimmed sneakers.

Fey was wearing jeans, a white cotton shirt, rolled up at her elbows, and a white headband in her hair. A smirk was plastered on her face.

"Totally girls," Skipper murmured. "Did they have to change before we leave?"

"You don't expect us to go as stewardess," Fey snapped at him.

"Let's go!" Bec yelled happily before exiting the plane.


End file.
